


Teamwork

by dragonnan



Category: Psych
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Whump, Lightly Shules, Poor Lassiter, Silly, lots of whispering, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some light-hearted teasing at the expense of our beloved Head Detective. Originally posted in 2009 on Psychfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

“You’re dropping your side!” 

“No I’m not, the floor is just slanted…” 

“Shawn, they’re spilling!” 

“Ouch ouch ouch!” 

“What happened, are you okay?” 

“I smacked my littlest piggie on the doorframe.” 

“Littlest ‘piggie’?” 

'…….' 

“My little toe…” 

“You called it your littlest piggie…” 

“Okay, I admit, I was in a bit of pain at the time…” 

“Shawn, that’s so cute!” 

“Jules please, there are uniformed guys within hearing range, ixnay on the utes-cay!” 

“Sorry…. Oh, careful, careful!  Whoa, Duck!” 

'….. '

“Damn, that was close…” 

“Do you think he saw us?” 

“Well, not unless he’s suddenly sprouted awesome crab eyes to match his personality…” 

“Ouch, ooo, Shawn, that was awful, I was really expecting something wittier…” 

“I promise to upscale my banter once I’m not being weighed down by half of a forty-three pound vase…” 

“Okay, he got up again - hurry, before he comes back!” 

“Considering he just went for coffee, I think we have plenty of time… we could probably even install a wheelchair ramp too.” 

“Come on, it’s just a cast… a handicap assistance bar would be more than adequate!” 

“Jules!  That was awesome!” 

“Thank you!” 

“Here, let me move this file… there.” 

“Oh my God, I didn’t realize how huge it was!” 

“Please… please tell me you’re kidding…” 

“Yikes, he’s coming back!” 

“Here, get behind the pillar!” 

“Omph - Shawn, is it really necessary to hug…” 

“Shh - no choice, we need to be a condensed as possible or he’ll see us…” 

“heeheehee…” 

“Jules - shushies!” 

*snerk* 

….

.…

..…

“To Detective Carlton Lassiter, ‘roses are red, violets are blue, remember to shoot first, before they shoot you….’” 

**_“ALRIGHT, WHO’S THE JACKASS THAT LEFT A VASEFUL OF BULLETS ON MY DESK!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my, still on-going, short story collection on Psychfic: http://www.psychfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=413


End file.
